Everything is Different
by JPowerSiv
Summary: It was suppose to be the best Spring Break ever, just Stiles and Scott. That's all Stiles ever wanted was to spend some time with Scott, but things doesn't go his way when Lydia, Jackson, and Allison come along. It get even worst when Derek in the picture.
1. Getting Ready

**Hey guys, I hope you enjoy what I have for you guys.**

 **Lets just say it takes place after season 5 and Jackson didn't move to London.**

Nothing not the same no more. Scott is not there for me like he uses to be; he's always with Allison doing lovey dovey shit. He has "no time" to hang out with me. We're best friends, we're suppose to be there for each other, not have me be a third wheel while they're making out. And there's Derek the base of all my problem, he drags Scott into all kinds of trouble, which make me involve and that's some messed up supernatural shit.

But this weekend, it's going to be different. I got everything planned out for Spring Break. No Allison, no Derek, just me and Scott, and if there's enough time, we could add in my dad and Melissa for some late night dinner, I haven't decided yet.

"Scott, you up there?" I waited for answer, but I got nothing, he must of not heard me. "Come on Scott. We got a big weekend that I'm looking forward to with my best friend, so I suggest you hurry up if you want to come." I looked up the stair and wait for a response, I still got nothing. I decide to go up the stair and to his room. Without thinking I barge into his room. "Scott come o-" I see Allison and Scott sitting on the bed, making out.

"Yeah, I heard you…wolf sense, remember? I'll be there in a minute, ok?" Scott said without looking at me, he's eyes are all over Allison. Allison eyes are doing the same, I can't stand their whole romance.

"Scott, I told you no Allison this weekend." I told Scott, trying to get him to hurry up.

"Yea, it's still Friday though, Friday counts as a weekday." Scott said. He was really good at finding loop holes around my plans.

"Well, it also counts as a weekend. So, Allison if you please mind, me and Scott are going to go out." I said. I gestured my hands towards the door, Allison got up and gave Scott a goodbye kiss.

"I'll see you after." Allison said, she walk passed me and stop by the door and turn around. "See ya, Stiles. You guys have fun, don't do anything crazy. Scott, look out after Stiles." Allison commanded, looking at me.

"Wha-What? Why does he need to look after me? I can take care of myself " I explained to Allison.

"Because we know that you'll try to do something that'll get you hurt or killed." Allison said, she made a really good point.

"True, you got me there. I'll see ya later…when you're not making out with Scott." I waved my hand to Allison and she left. "Ok, you rea-"

"One more kiss." Allison come in running past Stiles and giving Scott one more kiss.

"Oh, come on, really?" I was getting frustrated, we needed to head out and Scott and Allison are still lips to lips.

"Ok, just had to give him one last kiss. I'll leave you with Scott now." Allison said while heading toward the door. I waited to hear the front door open and close before I start talking.

"Ok, Are you ready for the best Spring Break ever?" I asked. I was more than ready to go out and chill. I got Scott's bag in my hand and start walking to the door. "I got everything planned, we're going to the beach house that we went we were kids, go surfing, it's going to be epic." I opened the front door and Lydia is standing right there. "Gah… uhh… Lydia? What are you doing here?" I didn't know what to do, I looked down and see that I'm not holding Scott's bag, it's on the floor laying there. I was standing there with my mouth wide open.

"I heard that you and Scott are going to a beach house. So, I thought that I'll join you guys. Is that fine?" Lydia ask giving me a smile.

"Uhhh…that'll be great. Of course you can come." Lydia smile got bigger and she gave me a hug. "Uh… here let me get your bags." I grab her bags and they are heavy. Did she pack a cow in one of the bags? I head towards my jeep and find space for Lydia's bag.

"Oh, I almost forgot…Can I bring a couple of friends with me?" Lydia asked, she gave me puppies eyes as if I was going to say no.

"Of course, who are they?" I was curious if I would know them, although I really wouldn't know any of Lydia friends.

"Jackson and Allison." My faced dropped when I heard those two names. Out of all two people to come along with, it had to be the douchebag known to earth and the person who took Scott's attention away from me. This became the best Spring Break ever to the Worst Spring Break ever.

 **Please review, it would help a lot.**

 **Just to let everyone know, I have a busy schedule with work and college. It's going to take some time to find free time to type my stories. And trust me, it's hard finding free time. I'll try my best to keep you guys entertained and to keep up with updating my stories.**


	2. First day of Arrival

What the fuck am I suppose to do? If I make an excuse, she's going to think that I don't want her. If I tell her that she can't come anymore, she going to think I hate her. It's a lose-lose situation.

"That's fine." What the hell is wrong with me?

"Great, we do need to pick up Jackson though. Jackson doesn't want to drive here and leave his car." Lydia explained as she was getting to the back seat. Scott finally arrive with his bag and stuffed it in the back.

"Why is Lydia In your jeep?" he pointed at Lydia, confused.

"There has been a change in plan. Lucky for you, Allison gets to come to our Spring Break getaway. That's why Lydia in there…Also she's bringing Jackson and we have to go pick him up." I didn't want those words coming out my mouth, beside the Lydia part.

"What about Allison?" Scott asked as he put his last bag in the jeep.

"I'm already packed and ready to go." I and Scott look behind us to see Allison standing there with a couples of bags.

"How did you get ready so fast? I mean you were just in the house making out with Scott just a few minutes ago." I was trying to put it together, but didn't come up with a solution.

"Well, when Scott told me that you were making a trip to a beach house, I decided to tell Lydia. Lydia thought it would be a great idea if she went along and brought us along, she knew that you wouldn't say no to her. So it was all planned." Allison explained, she put her bags next to Scott's bags.

"Great, should have seen that coming." I felt really stupid, I should have seen that coming. I mean, of course, Lydia would go just for the beach house, she wouldn't go just for me. "Everyone ready?" Everyone nodded and got into the jeep. We made our way to Jackson's house. As we pulled up to his driveway, I seen Jackson next to his bag. He opened the back and put his bag in and climb to the front.

"Took you long enough." Jackson wasn't really good with introduction, obviously. Scott and Allison was in the back, making out. Lydia was on her phone, she must have been doing some shopping online, because I would hear Allison tell Lydia that she should buy it. Jackson was in the passenger seat.

"Good to see you to, Jackson." I said, sarcastically. Now that we got everyone, we made our way to the beach house. Me and Scott would go there every summer, we had loads of fun swimming and learning to surf. Scott was able to surf spot on, as for me, I still can't stand on the surfboard.

It was a quiet ride, no body was talking to each other. Every one was doing their small little thing. At least, the car ride was too much of a drive, it was like 2-3 hour drive. We made about 4 rest stop to get snack or get gas, Jackson was kind enough to pay for gas. Once we got there we unloaded my car and I unlocked the door. When I got the door to open, there was this breeze that felt dry, it was hard to explain why, and it just felt that way. I guess I should have made an early trip to clean, because the house is dusty. Me or Scott haven't been to this house for about 2 years. Allison and Lydia went to the back to get a glance at how beautiful the view was of the beach.

"Come on let's go" Allison said, she grabbed Scott and they went through the back door to the beach. Lydia followed dragging Jackson along too.

"Ok, I guess I'll be the one getting your bags inside." I yelled, all the bags were outside by the door. I picked up all of Lydia's bags because her are the heaviest. After I got all the bags inside, I sit down on one of the couches. Carrying those bags were exhausting, I didn't know packing so much things would be so heavy. As I sat there, everyone came back inside, they were laughing. They seem to be having a good time already, especially Scott and Jackson, even though they hated each other. I got up off the couch and made my way towards them. Allison was rummaging through cabinets

"Is there any food here?" she was still looking for food.

"No, I didn't think about getting food on our way here. I was just thinking about going with the flow, but that change a lot when you guys came along. There's some store near by, I'll just make a trip there, you guys stay here." I explained, I grab my keys and head to my jeep.

It took me about an hour to get food, but it's worth it though. I got back to the house, I had so many bags in my hands, there so no way that I'm making a second trip to my car to get food. "I'm back." I yelled, I took all the bags to the kitchen, there was no reply. I decided to check if they were in any of the rooms, but no one was there. I check the beach and see that they are playing beach volleyball.

I shrugged it off like it was nothing, but it did mean something. While they're having fun, I'm busting my ass doing everything. I start putting up food and left out any ingredients I needed for dinner. I decided to make spaghetti and meatball, they should love it. I learned to cook from my dad since my mom died. He's been doing the cooking and I watched from sidelines. I learned some pointers while watching.

Once I finished making dinner, everyone made their way in. "I made spaghetti and meatball." Everyone stopped and looked at each other, there was an awkward pause between all of us.

"We already ordered pizza, we didn't know you were making dinner for us." I stood there and stared at him, everyone seemed to have walked off as if Scott he will handle it. "Sorry"

"No, it's cool. I guess I made spaghetti and meatballs for myself then." I was trying to keep my anger in. It was spring break, I didn't want anything to go wrong.

"We'll eat some leftover tomorrow." Scott felt really bad, I could tell it from his voice.

"It's cool." I grabbed me a plate and put some pasta and some sauce on there and heading to the table. Scott followed me to the table and sat next to me.

"You okay?" Scoot asked

"Yea, I'm fine" I ate my spaghetti, without looking at him.

"You're lying, stop lying. Tell me what's really wrong." Scott was worried, he wanted to know how he could help.

"I don't want to talk about it, ok. And please stop using your wolf senses." I was fed up with Scott now. "I'm going to go for a walk, I'll be back soon." I got up and walked away, leaving Scott behind. I didn't finish eating, I lost my appetite. I walked out the back door to the beach. This wasn't going well like I planned. Why the hell did I say yes to Lydia? But how could I say no to her though, I mean she's Lydia, Lydia fucking Martin, the most beautiful girl known to earth. Why did she have to bring Jackson and Allison?

I'm not sure how far or how long I been walking, but my feet was starting to get sore, so I sat down on the sand to rest. "Can this get any worse?" I asked myself.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you." I know this voice, this voice was start of all my trouble. I turned around to see if my suspicion were right and they were. It was Derek Hale, he was standing there with no expression on his face and holding a bag.

"And it got just got worse." Laying back down on the sand.

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. There's more to come, so stay and see what happens next.**


	3. Something Wrong

**So here is a little Sterek. I thought it was time to start the spark and see the fire grow.**

"What are you doing here Derek?" I said without getting up. Why did it have to get worse, why at this time?

"I'm here because it's spring break and I heard that you and Scott have a beach house." Derek said, he put down his bag and walk up to me. "Why are you out here by yourself?"

"I really don't want to talk about it" I was getting annoyed. Why is everyone on my case today?

"You're angry at him, are you? I can smell it. What did he do?" Why was Derek being so curious? Why was he worried about me? I really don't want to tell him, but I know he's going to bug me until I do.

"Well I might as well let you know since I know you're probably going to force it out of me if I don't. I was stupid enough to allow Lydia to come with us, but didn't realize that she was going to bring along Allison and Jackson. It was supposed to be me and Scott, now it's Scott and his friends and me being the fifth wheel. I had everything planned out for me and Scott, now that down the drain since Scott always with Allison" I explained to Derek, who was actually listening to me without being annoyed.

"Now I'm sensing jealously… Are you jealous of Allison?" Derek asked surprised. I don't see what so surprising about it.

"No, I'm not jealous of Allison."

"Stop lying, Stiles. Your heart just skipped a beat. I can also sense your emotion."

"Can you guys please stop using your wolf powers? It's so annoying." I yelled at Derek, I got up at took a few step away from him. Not the best person to yell at. Derek was just staring at me with no expression. I'm not sure if he mad, but I'm pretty sure I'm going to die. Derek stood up and walk to me, he put his hand on my shoulder and turned me around to face him.

"Are you done? Derek asked.

"Yea, I'm done. Sorry for yelling at you. It's just been a long day for me."

"It's okay." We were standing there, staring at each other. I don't know what it is about him, but he actually dealt with me without get annoyed or angry. We continued to stare at each other, although Derek focus was on something else, I couldn't quite figure out where he was staring out. Derek was the one to stop the awkward silence.

"We should probably head back to beach house." Derek said, looking around to see if anyone was watching.

"What do you mean 'we'? I didn't say you can come." I said sarcastically.

"I would still go even if you said no." Derek smiled. Seriously, he smiled at me. Am I dreaming? I have never seen him smile at all. What was he on?

We made our way to the beach house. We talked about a few things, it was mostly me talking about school and Scott. Derek was listening, I think there was time where I was annoying him, but he must have shoved it off. We got to the beach house, went through the door.

"There you are. I was about to call you." Scott said, holding a phone in his hand. "Where were you?"

"He was with me." Derek said. When everyone heard him say that, they stood up and looked at me.

"Derek? What are you doing here?" Scott asked.

"Stiles invited me." Derek said, looking at me.

"Well, technically he invited himself, but I let him come… so yea." I explained. Everyone looked worried. "Guys, he's not going to hurt us. He's just here with us because it's Spring Break." I said to everyone. "Unfortunately, for you, you have to share a room with me since all the other rooms are taken." I said to Derek.

"That's fine." Derek said, walking away to the stairs. Scott eye widen when he heard that.

"Is he okay? I mean he just said he fine with sleeping with you." Scott told me.

"I really don't know what's wrong with him, but I don't think that's this is a good thing." I said to Scott. In all honestly, I was both relieved and scared about Derek. We had this moment, we were staring at each other. He never acted like this before, why act like this now?

 **I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, there is more to come so stick around.**


	4. Finally Getting Together

**Hey guys, I'm sorry for not updating. I just been really busy catching up on college and work.**

 **I realized that I haven't given any dialogue** **to Allison, Lydia or Jackson, so I thought I would give them some more.**

I went upstairs to show Derek our room. When we got there, he didn't say anything. "Ok, I'm going to ask this now before I go crazy." I said getting nervous. "Are you doing ok? I mean you been smiling since we got to the house and you haven't said anything about me annoying the fuck out of you. Are you hiding something?"

"No, I'm fine, just relaxing." Derek said laying down on the bed. "Stop being nervous, Stiles. It spring break, you need to loosen up."

"It's kind of hard to relax when I'm doing most of the work and it get unnoticed and Scott not being the best friend is need." I said sitting next to Derek.

"I'll be your Scott." Derek said sitting up to talk to me.

"Wha-What?" I was surprised to hear what Derek just said. Did he really say that? Why would he say that?

"I'll be your Scott." Derek said again. He was getting a little to close to me.

"Ok, just don't say it like that. It's weird." I said wondering if I should ask him why he's being nice to me. "Why are you being nice to me? You never been nice to me before." I swear I have a death wish.

"Is there always something with me when I'm nice?" Derek said, he stood up. He stood up, that not a good sign. Wait, he getting intimidating, that a good sign. Shit, he getting intimidating. What do I do? What do I say?

"Uh…uh. Well, the only time you are nice is when you need something from me or Scott." I took a few step back, trying to get some distance from him.

"I do need something, just not from you or Scott." Derek said, sitting back down.

"Then, who do you need?" I asked, why am I so nosy?

"I need Lydia, she know more about the supernatural than anyone here, including me." He explained, looking down. He seem ashamed about it. Of course, he always has to show up when something supernatural blows out.

"What supernatural creature is out there causing trouble?" I ask. I can't believe that this spring break is already heading through hell.

"There's no creature, I just need to learn more about the supernatural. Lydia know more about it than I do and I grew up a werewolf, she just figured out that she's a banshee." Derek said, he sounded like he was telling the truth. I just don't understand what he need from Lydia though.

"Ok, I'm letting you off the hook, but no more supernatural shit for the entire break. This is a supernatural-free zone. I don't want you guys using your wolf power. I don't want to see any supernatural problem at all. I don't want to see any supernatural creature." I was being firm, but I was being firm to the wrong person. What the hell is wrong with me today? I'm not going to die before the end of spring break.

"Understood," Derek stood up and left the room. I followed him down the stairs. "Do you have any food?" he turned around and ask.

"Yeah, I just made spaghetti and meatball. There's a lot left over because they ordered pizza." I lead him to the kitchen and seen everyone eating spaghetti and meatball. "I thought you guys ordered pizza?" I asked.

"We did, but we felt really bad when you ran off. So we canceled our order and heated up the spaghetti." Allison explained. "This is really good. When did you learn how to cook?" she asked.

"My mom taught me how to cook this dish before she died. I took in cooking as a hobby for her." I explained to Allison. Everyone face was blanked, they didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry I asked. I know how depressed you get when you talk about your mom." Allison said giving me a hug.

"If it makes you feel better, your mother taught you well." Jackson said with his mouth full. Lydia gave him a nudge for eating with his mouth full.

"Thank guys. I'll be sure to make breakfast for you guys tomorrow. Is there any left for Derek?" I asked.

"Yea, there's some in the microwave. We had to put it there so we can clean the dishes." Scott explained. I went to the microwave and grabbed the dish. I gave it to Derek and he grabbed a fork and stabbed the meatball first. I watched him take a bite and seen his eyes widen.

"Stiles, this is really good." Derek said, taking another bite of the meatball. After we got done eating, we all went outside and started a bon fire. We sat around the fire, talking and laughing having a good time. For the first time, I went like things were normal. Spring break was off to a rough start, but feels like it's going to smooth out.

 **I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. I'll try to update every week, but i cant make any promises. Stay tune and see when the real trouble starts.**


	5. Making Breakfast

**Hey guys, here is another chapter for guys.**

The next morning, I woke up early. Derek wasn't in his bed, he must of went for a morning jog. I go downstairs to the kitchen to start cooking breakfast I promised I make last night. While walking to the kitchen, I was brainstorming what kind of dish I should make. Should I make pancakes with bacon? Or go basic and do eggs with bacon? I decided to do pancakes with bacon. I started by getting the ingredients in needed to make the batter. I decided to make the bacon last, so that when everyone else wakes up, they wake up to the smell of bacon.

"Do you need any help?" I jump an turned around to see Derek standing there. He was already dressed for today.

"Can you not sneak up like that? It scares the shit out of me." I said, holding my chest and breathing in and out to calm down. "I thought you were out there doing your morning jog."

"No, I just went for a walk. Sorry, I'll try not to sneak up on you. You never answered my question. Do you need any help?" Derek said, he was walking up and grab the bowl. I guess I really don't need to answer that.

"I'm making pancakes with bacon. I have some chocolate chips if you want chocolate chip pancakes. Do you want some?" I asked Derek. He nodded while he started mixing the batter. I grabbed a bag and opened it. I poured some chips into my hand and ate them. "You want some?" I asked Derek, he was focused on mixing the batter that all he did was open his mouth. It was weird pouring the chips into his mouth. I never seen him act this way before. It's like someone cursed him to be nice and weird.

"Is this good enough?" Derek asked, tilting the bowl so I could see the batter.

"Yea that perfect. Let me get a pan, a ladle and butter." Derek smiled and I smiled at him. I never noticed his smile before, well maybe because he never smiles. I grab everything I needed and place them next to the stove. Jackson was the first to wake up, since he goes for morning run everyday. He was about to head before I stopped him. "Morning Jackson. Do you want chocolate chip in your pancakes?"

"Morning Stiles. Yea, sneaks some in there, probably might have a cheat day today. Make my pancakes last though. I'll be back later. Gotta have my morning run before I eat." Jackson said, heading out. I went back to the kitchen and told Derek to make Jackson's pancakes last. Allison was the next person to wake up.

"Morning guys, what's for breakfast?" Allison said yawning, she was standing by the counter. Her hair was kind of a mess, but she seems not to care at the moment.

"We are making pancakes and bacon. Do you want chocolate chips in your pancakes?" I asked Allison, holding the bag up.

"Yum, I would love chocolate in my pancakes. Do you guys need any help cleaning up?" Allison asked walking in.

"No, we got it." Derek said turning his head to talk to Allison.

"Ok, I'll be in the living room if you need me." Allison said walking away.

"Ok, thanks for the offer." I said to her. Derek started cooking her pancakes, while I started making the bacon. Once some of the bacon were done cooking. I heard someone running down the stairs. It had to be Scott, he loves bacon, especially when I make it.

"You're cooking bacon, yes." He said excited. Allison walk to Scott and gave a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning Scott. Does he always run like that when you cook?" Allison asked. I nodded yes and she gave Scott a look. "How come you don't run like that when I cook bacon?" Allison asked.

"Because you don't cook it like Stiles does. He makes the best bacon, better than my mom's bacon. Speaking of bacon, let me have some. Scott said reaching his hand out for the bacon. I smack his hands and he retreated back.

"No bacon for you. Wait till everyone awake and wait till the breakfast is ready." I said to Scott. Allison started laughing and went back to the living room. Scott followed her.

"What makes your bacon special?" Derek asked, he was already had a few pancakes done.

"I can't tell you. Every cook has their secrets." I said, smiling as I continued to flip the bacons. Derek just laughed and flipped the pancakes. Lydia was the last to wake up, I figured that she would be the first to wake up. Lydia made her way to the kitchen. "Morning Lydia, we are making pancakes and bacon. Do you want chocolate chip in your pancake?"

"Can I have blueberries in my pancakes?" she asked

"Yea, of course. I'll let you know when it's done. Allison." I called out. Allison walk in with a questioned look. "We're almost done, can you set the table and help bring out the food?" I asked her.

"Yea sure. You do realize that you don't have to do all the work. You need to relax later ok. We all will go swimming after and I'm not taking no for an answer." Allison said grabbing plates and silverware. Jackson just got back from his jog and went straight to the bathroom to wash up.

"Ok, we will go swimming, but we are going to surf too. I've waited for this moment." I said to Allison as she put plate on the table, while I put the plate of bacon on the table. Derek cam up and put different plates of pancakes around the plate of bacon. "Breakfast ready, come and get it." I yelled out. Allison and Derek took a seat and Scott came running in and grabbed the bacon first. Lydia took a seat and grabbed her blueberry pancakes. Jackson came in with a towel around his neck. He took a seat next to Lydia, Allison and Scoot was seating next to each other. I took a seat next to Derek. Allison took a bite of bacon and her eyes widen.

"Oh my gosh, Stiles these bacon are amazing." Allison said stuffing her face with bacon.

"The pancakes are amazing." Lydia said next. She was politely eating her pancakes.

"Thanks guys, I had some help with Derek. He's a pretty good cook." I said looking at Derek. He looked at me and we had that moment again. Just sitting there and staring at each other.

"…Ok… after we rest, we're going swimming and surfing. And all of you guys are coming along. I'm giving you guys no choice." Allison said, while she was eating. We all talked and enjoyed breakfast. Once we were done eating, Allison offered to wash the dishes, we all went to the living room to watch the news before we went out to swim and surf.

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter**

 **I was originally planning on having the real trouble come in, but I was like it can wait. The real trouble possibly might come maybe next chapter or a couple of chapters later.**

 **Some bit of advice, don't listen to your high school teacher when they talk about college. Well you should listen to what they have to say, they don't go into specifics detail of what it's like. They tell you the tip of the iceberg and once you enter college there's a huge block that you didn't see. Kinda like the iceberg from the Titanic.**


	6. Processing New Information

**Hey guys, sorry about that little hiatus. I do feel better though. I just wanted let you guys know why I wasn't updating every week like I promised. I'm back so that all that matters now. I'll try to update every week, if something does come up, I'll you guys know, unless it's really personal. Back to the story, i hope you guys enjoy this chapter.**

So I wished we didn't watched the news at all. Apparently, there has been some wolves siting on the street of Beacon Hills. I don't think that a really big deal, is it?

"Should we go back and check it out?" Lydia asked, looking at Derek and Scott. Derek and Scott both looked at each other and nodded.

"We should not worry about it now. For now, just be cautious. We know that these wolves are not a threat." Derek explained, looking at me. He's trying to keep his promise, which I do appreciate.

"For all we know, these wolves can just be actual wolves. Nothing supernatural, right?" I was curious. I wanted to know what they would say, which was a good thing for me.

"Stiles is right. Wolves are common animals seen in Beacon Hills. It's probably a broadcast warning people to be safe going out to work and all." Scott said.

"I do advise you guys to be cautious though, anything can happen. As for now, let's go outside and surf." Derek said going upstairs to our room. Everyone else ran after Derek rushing to get their swimsuits. I sat there watching more of the news. I wanted to see if this is an actual threat to Beacon Hill. All I got was weather, at least I know it's going to be sunny all day, which is perfect for what we are going to do today. "Stiles, you coming up here or not?" Derek yelled.

"Yeah I was just checking the weather." I said running up the stairs. I walked to our room to see Derek already in his swimsuit. At least, I didn't walk on him getting ready, which would have gone bad all the way. Derek just stood there, looking at me. I just stood there and look at him.

"Well, are you going to get ready or not?" Derek said, getting a towel out of his bag. He wrapped the towel around neck. "I'll be waiting in the living room and leave you alone to get ready, since you apparently can't handle me getting ready." Derek said, laughing and closing the door. I stood there for just a few second, I quickly open the door.

"For your information, I can handle you pretty well." I said to Derek, who was halfway down the stairs. Derek gave me a weird look. Scott and Lydia pop their head out of their door. I was wondering why they were looking at me weird until I realize what I just said. "That came out wrong, didn't it?" I asked, even though I knew the answer. Derek nodded his head and started laughing, going down the stairs. I quickly got ready and ran down the stair to talk to Derek. I stopped halfway down the stairs when I heard Lydia's voice.

"He's your what? How is that possible? Did you tell him yet?" Lydia asked, surprised. Was she talking about Scott? What were they even talking about? I sat there and listen on their conversation.

"He's my mate, Lydia. I don't know how it works, but I know it comes naturally. I haven't told him yet, because I don't know how to tell him. That's why I came you, how do I tell him?" Derek was pleading Lydia for her help.

"Ok, first off, you are going to keep him as calm as possible. He's probably going to panic. Second, just let it all out. Be honest with him." Lydia said. I still don't know what they're talking about.

"Are you sure he won't have a panic attack? I mean, Stiles does get a lot of panic attack. So, how do I keep him calm?" My eyes widen when I heard my name.

"Stiles?" Scott asked. I jumped, I didn't hear him coming down. I lost balance and fell down the stairs. When I hit the bottom, I couldn't breathe, everything was a blur. I was gasping for air. I was having a panic attack.

"Stiles!" I'm not sure who said that, but I see three figures in front of me. All I heard someone saying to give me step. They all seem to be arguing what to do. I was still gasping for air. My heart feels like it's going to burst out of my chest. I don't know what to do, I needed to get up, but I couldn't.

All of the sudden I feel someone lips come upon mine. I don't know how it is until I was able to breathe again. Everything started to clear up and I see Derek right in front of my face. Derek just kissed me, what the fuck just happened?

"Is he alright?" Lydia said, looking at me worried.

"Yea, he calming down, but he's still freaking out though." Derek said, looking up at Lydia.

"At least, he's know now." Lydia said. Derek gave her a look, she knew that it wasn't the time to joke, so she put her head down and stepped back.

"Stiles, did you listen to our conversation?" Derek asked. I nodded my head, I didn't what to say to him. "Ok, so I guess I can tell you now. You're my mate, Stiles." Derek said. All I did was stare at him. How was I supposed to process this?

 **Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. So Sterek just had their first kiss, not the way you would image it. Stay tune and see how Stiles handles all this.**


	7. Swimming and Surfing

**Hey guys, back again. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

"He's you what? Your mate? How come you didn't tell me?" Scott was asking all kinds of question. He was really getting on Derek's ass about it.

"Would you shut up Scott?" Derek demanded, Scott stop talking and backed away. "That is why I didn't tell you because I knew you would start asking question like you just did. I also didn't know how to tell you or Stiles, so I needed Lydia's help… which went down the drain since Stiles of eavesdropping." Derek said, looking at me. I was still sitting down, I didn't want to get up at all. I wanted to sit there and figure out what to do. I didn't know what to do.

"How long did you know?" I asked Derek.

"When we first met in the woods. I had this connection when I looked at you." Derek explained. "I thought it was a fluke, until I seen the way Scott was around Allison, the way he explained his feeling. I just didn't know how to act when I was around you."

"What happened?" Everyone turned around, it was Allison. She was running down the stair.

"…He had a panic attack." Lydia said. Lydia was hesitated to be honest with her. She didn't want Allison to worry about it.

"He hasn't had one since sophomore year. What happened?" Allison asked, looking at Derek.

"Why are you looking at me?" Derek asked.

"Because when something bad happens, it tends to lead to you." Allison explained.

"We should tell her now." Lydia said, she didn't want to keep it away from her. "She going to find out either way, we might as well tell her now."

"Tell me what?" Allison asked, looking around waiting for an answer. Derek looked at Lydia and nodded at her. Lydia step forward to Allison and she stood up to face her.

"Stile is Derek's mate, the same you're Scott's mate." Lydia said. Allison was shocked, but she shocked about something else.

"Scott, I'm your mate?" Allison questioned.

"You didn't tell her?" Scott had two girls questioning him.

"Guys, stop. We still have Stiles on the floor, still trying to process what is going on. So stop, so he doesn't get another panic attack." Derek said, he was still checking on me. "Allison, I thought you knew that you and Scott was basically soul mate. Why aren't you as shock that me and Stiles are mates?" Derek asked.

"I've seen the way you guys look at each other. I'm surprise that no one even noticed it, especially your little moment this morning." Allison explained. "I'm not shocked about it, I'm just surprised."

"Who's ready to go surfing?" Jackson yelled. He didn't even know what was going on.

"Stiles, you still want to go surfing?" Derek asked.

"Yea, I've been looking forward to surfing before we got here. I just need some help getting up." I said. Derek nodded and everyone helped me up.

"Stiles, you okay? You look pale." Jackson said once he got done the stairs.

"You're a little late on things right now. I'll explain everything that just happen later." Lydia said, walking out with Jackson. Allison pulled Scott outside, she was struggling since Scott wanted to be with me, to make sure I was okay. Derek stood by my side, waiting for a sign that told him that I was ok.

"Is that why you been dealing with me for the past few days?" I asked Derek.

"Yes, although I been getting good at it. You don't irritate me like you uses too." Derek explained. "Come on, everyone waiting for us outside." Derek pulled me in front of him and we were going out to the beach. There was many question that I wanted to ask him, but I didn't want to waste time. I wanted to go out and have fun, so I ran out the door leaving Derek in the dust.

"Stiles, you know how to surf?" Jackson asked, when I caught up to him.

"Hell ya, I've been surfing since when my dad got the summer house. Although I suck at it, I still love surfing." I explained to him.

"Ok, let's go. Show me what you got." Jackson said, running towards to water, grabbing a surfboard on the way. I ran after him and grab a surfboard nearby. We both got into the water and got to a point and waited for a wave to come in. We waited there for a while, the water was really calm today. "Looks like there's no waves coming in. Le-ahh." Jackson was flipped over by Lydia, who was laughing her butt off. It took me a minute to figure out that I was the next victim to be flipped over, but it was too late. I felt my board lift up and I was leaning and I fell of my board. I was underwater looking around to see who it was. It was Derek who flipped me over, he was smiling. We reach the surface and I was gasping for air. I see Allison and Scott laughing as they made their way towards us. Jackson and Lydia was laughing and splashing each other. Derek was laughing too, I splashed some water at him and he stopped and spit some out that made its way to his mouth.

"Ha, karma." I said laughing. He smiled mysteriously and splashed water at me. Water were in my mouth and my nose. He was laughing as I was to blow the water out of my nose. We all were laughing, we were having fun

"Stiles" Jackson yelled out. I look towards him to see him pointing out to the horizon. I looked to where he was pointing to see that a wave was coming. I quickly swam to my surfboard and starting paddling.

Once I was able to stand up on my surfboard, I was trying to balance and I was doing a little dance to prove to Jackson that I can surf. When I was done showing off to Jackson, I dived back into the water. I was swimming back to everyone, who was waiting for me.

"Stiles, I got to admit that was awesome. I thought you were going to fail." Jackson said.

"Stiles, that was amazing. You should teach me and Lydia how to surf." Allison said excitedly. I nodded and told them that they have to start on the sand, learn how to stand on a board. An hour passed and everyone was ready to get out of the water. We dried off and walk inside. Everyone wanted to go out parting tonight, so we all took a shower and got ready.

 **I had to skip the preparing to surf part, because I didn't know how to put it into detail. I should of done some research. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. please leave a review and tell me how I'm doing.**

 **Stay tuned and find out what kinds of trouble they get into when they go out partying.**


	8. Can't Take it Anymore

**Hey guys. Back again with another chapter and the start of the real trouble.**

Allison and Lydia both wore a colored plain shirt and a skirt. They wanted to be twinning, although Lydia didn't want Allison to wear the same colors that she was going to wear. Scott wore a red plaid shirt with jeans. Derek wore what he usually wears, white shirt with a black leather jacket and jeans. I decided to wear a gray plain shirt with my favorite hoodie and jeans.

"Is everyone ready yet?" Derek yelled from downstairs.

"Allison and I need to put on make-up." Lydia yelled out.

"I'm still deciding on what to wear and I need to do my hair…Lydia what should I wear, my blue and white plaid shirt or a white shirt with my jean jacket?" Jackson called out.

"You should go for your blue and white plaid shirt. It suits you better. I don't like your jean jacket." Lydia says honesty.

"Well hurry up, we're wasting time" Derek said, sitting on the couch.

"Since when have you been the party type?" Lydia asked. There was no answer, so everyone went back to getting ready.

"I'm ready." Me and Scott both yelled out at the same time. Scott went to talk to Allison about plan when we get there. I went downstairs and sat on the couch. I decided to play some games while waiting for everyone to finish up. It was just me and Derek sitting on both ends of the couch.

"What's wrong? You haven't said a single thing to me and it's been bothering me all day." Derek blurted out.

"Nothing's wrong. Just been having fun all day." I said to Derek.

"Stop lying, Stiles. I know your lying. You just don't want to think about what happened earlier." Derek said, walking up to me.

"Ok… maybe I don't want to think about it. How the hell do you expect me to react? I just figured out that the person that always intimidating and grumpy has a "crush" on me. What do you think I'll do? Leap in your arms and say about time you express your feeling. It's obviously going to take me some time to adjust." I said going back to my game. Derek grabbed my phone out of my hands and put it in his pocket. "Hey! Give it back, I was in a middle of a game and I was winning."

"I don't care about you stupid game. And no I wasn't wanting you to leap in my arms. I just want to talk, that's all." Derek really wanted to talk about this. I'll give him something to talk about.

"Ok you want to talk? Let's talk about all the time you threaten to rip my throat out. Let's talk about all the time I've saved your live but you didn't thank me. Let's talk about all the time that I was I danger you just left me. Let's talk about all the time I got kidnapped and no one came to look for me. Let's talk about all the time I was beaten and no one even cared to ask if I was okay." Everyone came down and stood there watching us. "Let's talk about all the time that I helped you guys with all your supernatural shit and no one even thanked me. Let's talk about all the time I needed someone and no one came to help me. Let's talk about how you're caring about me now, but you didn't seem to care about me back then. Let's talk about all the times you ran away when things got too rough for you." I look at Scott and everyone else by the stars. They looked hurt. I looked back at Derek and he seem pissed, but I didn't care. "Another thing, if your un-" I was interrupted by Derek you just punched me in the face. I fell down on the floor, I check the place where he punched me to see his I was bleeding.

"Derek, why did you punch him?" Allison asked as she kneeled to check on me. I shrugged her away and stood up and look at Derek. He looked at me with regret. Words can't describe how I'm feeling.

"Stiles… I-I'm sorry." Derek said.

"Sorry? Your sorry that you just punched me in the face because you can't handle the truth. I'm tired of being used, threaten and pushed around." I said walking out the door, to the beach.

"Stiles!" Derek yelled out. I just ignored him and everyone else and continued to walk.

"Stiles, wait." I turned around and see Scott running up to me.

"What do you want?" I say turning back around and continue to walk.

"You're overreacting." Scott says, grabbing my shoulder.

"I'm overreacting? I literally just told the trust and how I felt about what has happened the past few months and I'm overreacting. How about you just leave me alone." I said pushing his hand away. Scott stood there as he watched me walk away.

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think of this.**

 **Come back again next week and see what trouble brings them**


	9. Sunset, Humans and Everything Else

**Hey guys. I'm back, so sorry to leave you guys with Stiles walking out on everyone. I was on spring break and having the time of my life. Actually all I did was sleep all day and work. I'm sorry again. Anyway, I'm back so that's all that matters now. Without a further ado the next chapter of Everything is Different. Enjoy**

In all honesty, I had no right to go off on them. I mean I do have the right, but not now. I was walking on the beach feeling the sand fall off my foot with each step I take. I didn't know what to do. I can't go back and apologize, but yet I can't avoid them forever. I was so frustrated about what to do. I kicked the sand even though that won't do anything. I just need to let it out of my system somehow. After kicking the sand, I sat down catching my breath. I watch the horizon as the sun sets and dips into the water. The sunset was amazing with the light shimmering against the waves and the colors that filled the sky.

"It's amazing isn't it?" A voice came from behind. I turned around and see Jackson and Lydia standing, enjoying the sunset as well.

"Please leave me alone." I said as I look back at the sunset. I can tell that they were hesitate to come any closer to me. I wanted to tell to go away, but I didn't have the energy to push them away either.

"It's obvious that you need to talk about something and need someone to talk to." Lydia said as she sat next to me. Jackson did the same as well. I didn't look at either one of them and continued to look over the horizon. "You're lucky that it isn't Scott or Derek to talk to."

"What makes you think that I need to talk and need to talk to someone?" I asked. Jackson growled at me for being a smartass to Lydia, which I do regret doing.

"I think that your rant earlier is a sign that you need to talk." Jackson commented. "If you need someone to talk to. You have Allison, Lydia, and me to talk to. We're all humans and we need to stick together. We're all pact too, we all need to stick together."

"First of all, Lydia is a banshee, Allison is a werewolf hunter. Second of all, I'm 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones. Sarcasm and my smartassness is my only defense." I retorted. Lydia and Jackson gave me a look as 'Are you serious' look.

"Lydia and Allison are still human. Lydia can't heal and doesn't have super human strength, all she can do is predict death. Allison has hunting skill and she uses it on werewolf. And as for you, you can get out of any situation using your brain and being a smartass. Being a 147 pounds of pale skin and fragile bones doesn't affect you." I didn't know how to respond to that. I never knew Jackson could be this nice to me, yet I never knew that I was Derek's mate till about an hour ago.

"Thanks anyway, but I'm always the one getting us into each dangerous situation. So I feel that it's my job to get us out." I explained. "I'm sorry you guys had to see me like that earlier. I don't know what came over me." Lydia gave me a reassuring look and place her hand on my shoulder.

"Why did you go off like that anyway?" Lydia asked.

"Because Derek wanted to talk about what happen earlier today and I didn't want to talk about yet." I explained.

"So you avoided that conversation by starting an argument?" Lydia looked at me and I gave her a nod. "You, my friend, need to talk to him. You can't that conversation forever. You're going to have to talk to him somehow. You might as well do now than later."

"I know, but I don't think that I'm ready to talk to him yet. I don't even know what to talk to him about. I guess I'm mad at him for treating me like shit all the time and now he comes out to me out of nowhere. I want to know why he chose to do it during spring break. I want to know why he treated me like shit for so long." I ranted on and on, Lydia and Jackson continued to listen. I find it pretty weird that people have been listening to me rant.

"Stiles, I think you just figured out what you want to talk about. Come on we have to go back to the house." Jackson said standing up and giving me a hand. We walked and talked, Lydia was explaining to me about how to stay calm when talking to him. We finally got to the house and went inside. We got into the living to see Derek, Scott and Allison sitting there. They looked very worried. When they heard us come in, Derek stood up and look at me.

"Come on guys, lets give them some time to talk to each other alone." Lydia said, Scott and Allison got up and made their way upstairs with Jackson. "Remember, breathe." Lydia whispered in my ear. She gave me a reassuring nod and went upstairs to join the rest. It was an awkward silence between us. We stood there and gave each other an awkward smile.

"Stiles, I'm sorry." Derek said breaking the silence. He took a step towards me. "I shouldn't have punched you. I was already angry at myself that I had to come out you, I had everything planned out and it went down the drain when you had that panic attack. I got even angrier at myself when I realize how shitty I treated you and I took my anger out on you. It pained me to see how hurt you were when you started ranting. I'm sorry."

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have argued with you. I should of went along and talk to you about what happened. I didn't know what to do and I avoided it and started that stupid argument. But why did you treat me like shit? Why did you decide to tell me now?" I asked, Derek stood there and said nothing. Getting no answer made me frustrated, so I took a deep breath, in and out.

"The reason why I treated you like shit because I was pushing you away. I didn't want to get too attach to you, I was afraid that once I got to attach, I would lose you somehow and it would… it would tear me apart if anything happened to you." Derek explained, I didn't realize how attached Derek was to me.

"But you have to fight for it, if you want to keep. You wouldn't want to sit there and wait for it to come back to you. You fight and fight until you get it back. If anything thing happened to me then you have to fight to get me back. I wou-" Suddenly I feel him wrap his arm around me and his lips pushes against mine. Something about this kiss makes me feel safe, warm and happy on the inside. I was shocked at how fast he was to do it, but the feeling was overwhelming.

"Did you not notice that every time you were in danger I was there to save you?" Derek asked. I gave him a look and remember when Derek saved me from Isaac when he was unable to control himself during the full moon. Derek smiled and gave me another kiss. The kisses he gave me, so far, takes everything that happened lately away from me. We stopped when we heard someone squealed. We looked at the stairs, which was most likely where it would come from since everyone was upstairs. "Allison and Lydia come out, we know it's one of you. Scott and Jackson wouldn't squeal like that."

"Actually it could be Scott, remember when he tried to roar on the mic at school. He sounded like a dying cat being choked." I commented. Allison was to come out.

"It's about time that you guys kissed. I'm glad you guys worked everything out." Allison said. Lydia and Jackson was the next to come out.

"Were all of you guys listening to us?" Derek asked.

"Yes and it was not me or Allison who squealed." Lydia stated.

"Then who did?" Derek asked. I soon realize who it was and started laughing.

"It was me." Scott said coming out to the living room. "Thanks on reminding me about that 'roar' Stiles." I gave him a nod and started laughing again.

 **Thanks for reading and hope you enjoyed it. Please remember** **to leave a review and tell me what you think of it so far.** **I'm actually really happy about the way this chapter turned out, even though the make-up section seemed a bit rushed, but who cares. Come back again** **next week and see where this relationship** **takes them.**

 **This is JPowerSiv signing out.**


	10. Dancing it All Out

**Hey guys. Back again with another chapter, I'm really trying to catch up on all the weeks that I missed. I was actually debating if I should of ended with them Derek and Stiles just making up and having their first official kiss. I'm not actually counting the kiss from the panic attack as their first kiss, since Derek did it to calm him down and Stiles didn't know what was going on. But anyway I decided to continue on making more chapters. So here is chapter 10. Enjoy**

We ended up going to a club, thankfully this club allowed people above 18 to go in. Once we were inside, Lydia dragged Jackson to the bar because she was wanting to try some drinks. Allison dragged Scott to the dance floor and they danced together. As for me and Derek, we found a table and talked.

"Are we together or not? I've been having a hard time trying to figure that out. We just got into an argument and we did apologize, but we never establish if we're a thing." I asked, it has been haunting me for the past hours.

"I don't know… I figured you'll be the one to know about us. I thought it would be up to you to determine what we are. Do you want to be together? I know you still have a crush on Lydia, but face it she's going to stick with Jackson. They're always and forever. You're never going to be with Lydia." Derek was being truthful. I didn't really stand a chance to be with Lydia. It's going to be hard to let go of Lydia, but I have to move on from her. It took me some time to figure about what I wants to do, but I finally decided what I wanted to do.

"Yea, I want us to be together. It's definitely going to be different, but I'll give it a try." Derek smiled and lean closer to me and gave me a kiss. His kiss makes me feel like I'm on clouds. I stood up and walk to Derek. "Now come on, I want to dance." I tried to pull Derek up from his chair, but he wouldn't budge.

"I'm not dancing, Stiles. Go dance with Allison and Scott." I was still trying to pull him up, but with no avail.

"Fine I'll go dance with them, sourwolf." I walked away and heard Derek chuckled as I left and that made me smile. I got to the dance floor and tried to look for Allison or Scott. I continued to look for them until I felt a hand wrapped around my wrist. I was spun around by some random guy. I was completely lost as I was easily dizzy from that spin. He started laughing and ask me to dance with him. I gave up on looking for Allison and Scott and danced with him. It was fun dancing until he starting being touchy. "Hey, hands off." I grabbed his hands and pushed me away.

"What's the matter? We're just dancing." He said, rubbing his hands over my chest. I tried to push him away again, but he seem to be putting more effort in touching me.

"Come on, seriously. I'm taken. I'm not single." I said, trying to back away from him. With every step I took away from him, he gotten a lot closer.

"So what if you're taken? I can always show you that I'm better than everyone." He said. I pushed him away and tried to walk away. He quickly grabbed my wrist with force and pulled me back.

"Come on let go of me, you're not my type anyway." Struggling to pry his off of my wrist.

"I'm everyone's type." He said. Wow, he like the old Jackson, so full of himself and selfish. He's eyes flashed bright blue and took me by surprise. I stopped struggling to get free as I looked at his eyes. He was a werewolf too, a werewolf that took someone's life. I remember Peter telling me the colors of a werewolf's eyes. Bright fiery orange means that they still have innocence left, but when they take someone's life that innocence goes away and their eyes changes to bright blue. I lost my train of thought when I felt a sharp pain running through my arm. I looked at my wrist and notice that this guy's claws was stabbing through my wrist. I tried to cover my mouth from screaming out the pain. I tried even harder to pry his claws away as he gotten closer. Suddenly I see a hand grab the guy's shoulder and he turns around. It was Derek standing behind him. I felt relieved to see him.

"Didn't you hear him? Let him go." Derek flashed his eyes to alpha red to show the guy he was serious. The guy eyes widen and he quickly let go of me and walked away. As soon as he was out of his sight, Derek walked up to me and grabbed my wrist. "Are you okay?"

"Besides bleeding from my wrist and pain running through my arm, I'm actually okay because of you." Derek blushed but he kept a straight face. "Thanks."

"Come on, let's go back to our table." Derek said. We got off the dance floor and walked to our table. Jackson and Lydia was there talking. They looked at us and quickly got up to help Derek.

"What the hell happened to you Stiles?" Lydia asked as she got napkins to cover up the wound.

"A beta was getting a little touchy and forceful." I said, putting pressure as Derek wrapped layers of napkins around my wrist and use it as a bandage.

"Are you okay though?" Jackson said.

"I'm in pain right now. I don't even know how deep he clawed me." I said. As Derek was finishing on the "bandage" Scott and Allison ran up to us.

"Stiles are you okay? I smelt your blood on the dance floor." Scott asked. Allison checked my wrist.

"A beta was forcefully trying to hook up with Stiles." Derek informed Scott about what had happened. "I don't want any of you trying to go after him. I know who his alpha, I'll talk to her and hopefully she'll fix it." Derek explained.

"Who is this alpha?" Allison curiously asked.

"Her name is Satomi Ito." Derek said.

"Ok, Derek I want to go with you. You can use me as evidence to what her beta did to me." I said getting up. "Now let's go back to the house. I think I'm done for today. Plus we need to properly wrap my wrist."

We got to the house and Derek and I went to the bathroom to fix up my wound. Derek hasn't said a word since we left the club.

"Derek, I'm sorry." I looked down feeling guilty.

"Why are you apologizing?" Derek didn't look up as he was focus on wrapping my wrist.

"Because I was supposed to be dancing with Scott and Allison, but I couldn't find them. He grabbed me and he asked to dance with me and I said yes. If I said no then this wouldn't have happened." I explained to Derek. While explaining, Derek finished wrapping and I was rubbing my wrist.

"I should be the one apologizing. I should have went with you on the dance floor and danced with you. I could have kept you safe. I'm sorry." Derek said walking out the bathroom. I followed him to our room. "I was at our table drinking something that Lydia gave me and I felt a sharp pain on my wrist. I knew something was wrong and looked for you. When I seen you struggling to break free, I was angry and hurt that I wasn't there to stop it." Derek was sitting on his bed and I looked at him with much surprised. I never really realized how much he cared for me. I sat next to him and gave him a kiss.

"But you did do something. You protected me from getting more hurt. That's all that matters to me now." I said. We went to bed and slept together till the morning sun rise.

 **I hope you enjoy reading this chapter. I decided to add some minor characters from the show to my fanfiction, so it isn't just Derek, Stiles, Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson. Please remember to leave a review and tell me what you think about it. Stay tune till next week and see what happens when they go talk to Satomi.**


	11. Mother and Business

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't been updating. I have finals coming up so I've been busy studying and catching up on homework.**

I woke up in the morning feeling warm. I was lying my head on Derek's chest. I look up and see Derek still sound asleep. I continued to stare at him because he looks cute when he's asleep. I took a deep breath in and out and closed my eyes and tried to go back to sleep. I never thought that being with someone, especially with Derek, would make me feel calm and happy.

"You shouldn't go back to sleep, it's almost noon." I open my eyes and looked up to see Derek looking at me too. " We have to get up and talk to Satomi. We have to tell her about last night." Derek was trying to push me off him, but I grabbed him tighter and I wouldn't let go.

"I want to stay here all day with you. I don't want to get up and do business with another alpha." Derek rolled his eyes and manage to get up. He mostly dragged me off the bed in the process. I hit the floor with a loud thud and Derek laughed as I struggled to get up off the floor.

"Come on Stiles. Everyone waiting for us downstairs." As Derek was talking, the door swung open and Scott walked in. Scott took a step in and seen me lying on the floor and Derek trying to pull me off the floor. Derek looked at Scott. "How do you handle him when he sleep at your place?" Derek asked Scott.

"I don't do anything, but you guys alright I heard something loud." Scott said, getting me off the floor. Derek gave me a look as Scott gave me a hand.

"Yea, it was me. I was dragged out of bed by Sourwolf." Derek growled at me and I gave me a smile back. Scott just stood there awkwardly. "When are we going to see Satomi?"

"We're meeting her in an hour from now. So hurry up and get dress and eat something." Derek walked out the room and I sat back down on the bed.

"What is Derek going to say to her?" I shrugged my shoulder at him. I'm not sure exactly Derek and Satomi are going to be talking about. I hope that it doesn't end in a fight though. Scott left me alone in the room so I could get ready. I grabbed a white t-shirt and a red jacket and jeans. I went downstairs and see Lydia and Jackson sitting together watching the news. Allison and Scott were at the dining table talking. I went to the kitchen and grab me some Frosted Flakes and milk. I leaned on the counter and ate there. Derek soon came walking in getting the same thing.

"How's your wound?" Derek grabbed my wrist and I winced. "Sorry, I didn't mean to be that rough."

"Your fine, my wrist is just sensitive after the incident, but I'll live through it. I live through anything." Derek chuckled, he knew what I was talking about. It's nice to see Derek smile, he's always giving that grumpy, aggressive look to everyone.

After we ate breakfast, we went out to talk to Satomi. It was easier than I thought it would be to find her. We also found the beta that attack me with her. I guess she knew what happened last night.

"Satomi." Derek greeted her with a hug. I was surprise because I didn't know that they were that close.

"How do you guys know each other?" I asked.

"Talia and I were friends before she died in the fire." Satomi explained. Derek looked down at the floor when hearing the mention of his mother. I grabbed his hand and comforted him. He looked at me and slowly smiled at me. "You are growing up to be more like your mother, Derek. You look so much your mother too. Talia would be so proud of you."

"Thank you Satomi. I think she would be proud of me, but we got some trouble going on with one of your beta." Derek said. "We had one of your beta attack one of my pack member and my mate." Derek glared at the beta as he looked down to the floor.

"I have the situation under control, Derek. I will be keeping a close eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble. I do apologize too, he is one of my newest betas and still learning how to control his new power." Satomi explained as she walked to me and inspected my wrist.

"That explains a lot. I do hope that he learns how to control his powers fast too. I wouldn't want to mess with him at all." The beta growled at me as I said that. Satomi and Derek both glared at him and he stopped and retreated.

"Please refrain from making any harsh or irrational comments as he has some anger issue that we need to workout. I promise to not make any trouble with you or your pack." Derek nodded. "It was nice seeing you after the fire. I hope we get to see each other soon where we don't have to resolve a situation." Derek and I left and made our way back to the beach house.

"How long have you known Satomi?" I asked.

"I've known since I was very young. She help me learn about how to control myself and learn about the history of werewolf. She also helped my mother with small things, like taking care of me, the house. She was a really big help with the family." Derek explained keeping his eyes on the road.

"You miss your mother don't you?" Derek looked at me shocked and didn't respond. "Don't look surprise, I lost my mother too. I miss her everyday. I think she would be proud for what I did for the pack. Your mother would be proud too." I looked at Derek, waiting for him to respond. "You help people get away from their terrible life. You help Isaac from his abusive father. You help Erica from her seizure and the bullies." We arrived at the beach house and Derek walked out and ran off. I wanted to follow him, but I knew that I should give him time.

 **Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter. Stay tune and see what's the deal with Derek. Yet again I'm sorry about the long update. Remember to leave a review and tell me what you think.**

 **This is JPowerSiv signing out.**


	12. Hidden Mask

**Hey guys. A little rant before I start apologizing to you.**

 **I write my stories on Microsoft word, I'm no longer writing my stories on Word. Every time I Have some kind of project or essay to do, it either loses all my work or it won't allow me to open it. This has been going on for a couple of months and i have enough, because I typed chapter 12 of Everything is Different and I was really proud and happy at how it turned out. I tried to save it and it crashes on me. I tried to recover it, but it was long gone. I was so pissed off after that. I didn't want to rewrite the chapter again because I knew that it won't be half as good as the original. I'm not as proud about this chapter as I was with the original, but it'll do. It almost took me twice the time to rewrite because I wanted almost every small detail I could remember. So for now on, I'll be using Google Docs. It saves my work automatically with every changes I make. Hopefully it'll be easier for me to pull up all my work too. It going to take some time to get use to, but I'll get use to it.**

 **I do apologize for the long update. Like I said in the last chapter Finals week were coming up for me, so I spent most of my time studying. I finished all my finals on Monday and I finally had time to update today. I'm sorry about that. I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

I was sitting in the living room, waiting for Derek to come back, but he hasn't shown up yet. I was planning on staying up to whole night, but Scott and everyone else insisted I get some sleep.

"I'm sure he'll show up in the middle of the night." Scott said as he walked me to my room. I nodded and walked in my room without saying a word to him. I got into my pajama pants and a t-shirt and sat at the edge of my bed and waited for him. Few hours passed and he still hasn't shown up. I gave up and laid down on the bed. Why would he run away like that? A tear fell to my cheek as I start to descend to sleep.

I woke up the next morning smelling pancakes. I sat up and look across the room and see that Derek's bed hasn't been touched. He didn't show up at all. I got out of bed and went to the closet to get dressed. I don't understand what goes on in that head of his. I didn't mean to hurt him like that. I wanted to tell him I understood what he was feeling. I didn't know he was going to run away like that. I never realize how the table have turned. Just a few days ago I was running away from him because he punch me and he apologize to me later that day. Now, he's running away and I have to apologize about hurting him.

I went down stairs to see who was cooking breakfast. Once I got to the kitchen i was shocked when I seen him. Derek was cooking pancakes. I was filled with rage that i went up to him and punched him in the face. It did more damage to me than it did to him, but it was worth it because I finally got his attention.

"So you're just going to leave like that and show back again and act like everything's normal! You're just going to come back at make pancakes. You left and didn't tell me how long you were going to be gone!" I yelled at Derek who was rubbing his cheek that I punched. I'm pretty sure that everyone woke up because I was yelling, but I don't care at this point.

"I'm sorry..." That all he could say is 'I'm sorry'. I waited for him to saw something else, but he just stared at me in silence.

"That's all you can say. I stayed up most of the night waiting for you to show up! I didn't mean to hurt you by mentioning your mother. I waited for you all day and all night. Do you have any idea what I was thinking the entire time while i was waiting for you? I was thinking that you were going to leave me after that. You don't run off like that. We're pack, we stick together and you don't run away from your pack, especially as an alpha. Most importantly, you don't run away from your mate." I knew that Scott and them are listening to us argue, mostly me ranting my ass off, but i don't care.

"I didn't realize how attached you were to mean. I didn't realize how fast you attached to me." Derek looked at me like I was hurting him. In a way, we were hurting each other.

"Why? Why did you run off like that?" I asked him crossing my arms over my chest and leaning against the counter.

"I ran off because I needed to get my thoughts together. You didn't hurt me by mentioning my mother either." Derek said flipping the pancakes that he were cooking.

"There's more to that answer. I can tell in your voice. What are you hiding from me?" The silence that he gave me, I knew that it was going to be deep, but I wanted to know.

"I… I ran away from you." Derek said it quietly, but I heard him. "I ran away from you because I was scared that you'll figure out what I really am. You manage to do it to Lydia. You seen how smart, loyal, and brave she was. You seen all that behind her cold heartless mask. I didn't want you to see what's behind my mask. I didn't want you to see how weak and unstable I am." I wasn't expecting an answer like that. I didn't know how scared he was once someone finally figured him out.

"You don't have to be scared." I walked up to him and we were face to face. "You have your pack. You have me to talk to. You don't always have to be tough and intimidating." I collided my lips with his. He wrapped his hands around my waist as I did the same around his neck. "I hope you know that they've been listening to us argue." Derek laugh and kisses my on the forehead.

"They're probably waiting on breakfast. We better give to them before it get cold." Derek and I grabbed the plates full of food and headed out the kitchen. I stopped as I see Derek turn around. "I'm sorry I hurt you like that."

"It's fine just don't do it again." I smiled and we head our way to the dining where we found everyone sitting down quietly and staring at us. " We know you guys were listening to us arguing." Everyone relax after that and I laughed and Derek smiled at that response.

"How did you know we we're listening?" Lydia asked setting plates on the table. Scott was setting utensils next to the plates, obviously.

"One, I was yelling most of the time, so there is no way you guys would be curious to see what I was yelling about. Two, Derek is a werewolf too and he can sense you guys. Three, we heard you guys whispering when we weren't talking in the kitchen."

We all sat down and ate breakfast. Once we were done, Jackson offered to wash the dishes, which was odd of him to do that, but I didn't care at the moment. I was more focused on Derek, hopefully he starts opening up now after that. I know there'll be time where he'll put on that mask again, but i know it'll be for a good reason.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Come back soon and see what kinds of trouble boils through their relationship.  
Please leave a review and tell me what you think of it. **

**This is JPowerSiv signing out.**


End file.
